Cemburu
by Brid LaCroix
Summary: Glenn mencoba untuk membuat Daryl kembali tenang, melihat Daryl dalam keadaan yang tidak baik membuat Glenn sedikit kesusahan. Darlenn. Boys Love. RnR


Cemburu

Darlenn

(Daryl x Glenn)

Warnings

Boys Love, Gaje dan masih banyak lagi yang males buat disebutin satu-satu.

Enjot it ^_^

* * *

Hidup di dunia tanpa rasa aman adalah hal yang biasa untuk saat ini. Dunia yang dulu penuh dengan berbagai aturan berganti menjadi dunia tanpa aturan. Aturan sudah tidak berlaku lagi di dunia ini, para manusia yang terkena gigitan walkers atau biasa kita sebut zombie akan berubah menjadi walkers dan para walkers tidak membutuhkan aturan untuk ditaati yang dibutuhkan mereka adalah daging segar untuk mereka makan. Dunia memang sudah tidak lagi menampakan keindahannya, tanah tak lagi subur seperti seharusnya, bunga-bunga enggan untuk bermekaran lagi, mereka seperti kehilangan hasrat untuk menampakan betapa indah dan harumnya mereka. Dunia yang dulu penuh warna terganti dengan dunia hitam putih penuh dengan darah dan tanpa kehidupan kecuali para walkers yang bergentayangan di mana-mana. Beberapa manusia yang bertahan berusaha untuk menghindar dari para walkers. Kelompok-kelompok manusia yang bertahan memilih jalannya masing-masing seperti ada yang memilih gedung-gedung tinggi maupun hutan sekalipun. Ini seperti yang terjadi pada kelompok Rick dan kawan-kawannya yang bersembunyi di dalam hutan lebat.

.

.

.

Glenn Rhee, seorang laki-laki keturunan Korea-Amerika berusaha untuk menenangkan kekasihnya yang sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik.

"Aku tidak bermaksud untuk berdekatan dengannya, dia memintaku untuk menemaninya berpatroli keliling hutan dan mencari bahan makananan. Kita sudah hampir kehabisan bahan makanan." Glenn berusaha menyakinkan kekasihnya yang tidak percaya dengan ucapannya.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak ingin kau berdekatan dengannya, aku sangat tidak suka orang yang aku sayang berdekatan dengan orang lain terutama pria sialan itu." Ucap Daryl – ia sangat tidak suka kalau Gleen berbicara dengan orang lain terutama Rick walaupun mereka hanya berbicara biasa Daryl sangat tidak suka.

Glenn menyentuh pipi Daryl dengan lembut dan tersenyum." Dengarkan aku, Rick sudah mempunyai istri dan aku tidak mungkin jatuh cinta kepadanya. kau adalah orang yang aku sayang, mana mungkin aku mengkhianatimu." Mengecup tangan Daryl lembut."Dan aku yakin Rick masih normal 100% walaupun aku menari stripsi di depannya, aku yakin ia tidak akan tertarik padaku. Percayalah kepadaku."

"Jadi kau berniat menari stripsi di depannya?" tanya Darly konyol.

Glenn tertawa mendengarnya. "Kau membuatku ingin tertawa. Mana mungkin aku menari di hadapannya. Tubuhku, hatiku bahkan jiwaku hanya milikmu seorang, my Daryl Dixon. Just for you." Glenn mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Darly, mencium sekilas bibir Daryl yang kering.

"Aku tau itu semua, tetap saja, aku tidak suka. Aku rasa ia sudah mulai tertarik denganmu."

"Kau benar-bernar konyol Daryl Dixon. Itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Sudahlah, aku tidak mungkin mengkhianatimu." Glenn menyakinkan Darly.

"Aku tidak percaya dengan Rick. Kau tau apa yang telah lakukan Rick kepada Merle? Dia meninggalkan dia di gedung sialan itu dan mungkin dagingnya sudah berada di perut setiap zombie. Makanya aku tidak percaya padanya." Ucap Darly kesal—ia menginggat bagaimana Rick mengatakan bahwa kakaknya di borgol dan Rick melupakan kakaknya yang masih di dalam gedung.

"Aku tau apa yang terjadi. Aku berada di sana saat kejadian. Aku sangat bodoh karena meninggalkan Merle di sana. Mungkin itu bukan kesalahan Rick sepenuhnya." Ucap Glenn sedih.

"Jadi kau sekarang membelanya?"

Glenn menggeleng "Aku tidak membelanya, hanya saja..." Daryl meletakkan jari manisnya di bibir Glenn.

"Ssssstt, aku tau maksudmu tapi ketika kau berbicara seperti itu di saat sepeti ini malah membuatku semakin tidak percaya dengan Rick. Kau tau, saat aku tidak bersamamu , entah itu aku berpatroli atau mencari makan yang aku pikirkan hanya kau. Aku tidak tau lagi kalau aku tidak melihatmu lagi dan saat aku melihatmu kau sudah berubah menjadi makhluk sialan yang berkeliaran di luar sana." Ucap Daryl posesif— kalau sudah seperti ini yang bisa lakukan Glenn hanya mendengarkan keluh kesah kekasihnya dan biasanya berakhir dirinya tidak bisa berjalan di kemudian hari. Menurut Gleen, Darly adalah orang yang berbahaya melebihi walkers sekalipun.

"Aku punya senjata dan tidak perlu khawatir jika aku menjadi walkers maka kau orang pertama yang harus membunuhku."

"Tidak, aku tidak sanggup untuk membunuh orang yang aku cintai. Aku tidak ingin lagi kehilangan orang yang berharga di dalam hidupku. Sudah cukup aku kehilangan orang tuaku dan Merle." Ucap Darly, Glenn dapat menangkap nada kesedihan dalam ucapan kekasihnya tadi.

"Tenang, aku percaya kau akan melindungiku. Aku percaya padamu Daryl Dixon. Aku tau kau akan selalu menjagaku." Glenn tersenyum lembut.

"Bodoh tentu saja aku akan menjaga dan melindungimu melebihi nyawaku." Mengacak rambut pria blasteran Korea-Amerika itu.

"Jangan mengacak rambutku. Jadi kau tidak cemburu lagi ?" tanya Glenn hati-hati.

"Mungkin sedikit. Entahlah, aku yakin Rick menyukaimu." Mengecup puncak kepala Glenn.

"Sudahlah, kau percaya padaku. Jika Rick berani macam-macam denganku maka dia akan melawanmu karena kau adalah pelindungiku sekaligus kekasih yang sangat aku cintai."

"Kau benar, dia akan berhadapanku. Aku akan melawannya dengan jantan."

"Nah, aku senang melihatmu dirimu seperti ini." Glenn melepaskan tautan tangannya dan mencium bibir Darly, berlari ke arah danau yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka tadi.

"Mungkin kau butuh sedikit santai. Aku yakin ototmu sudah sangat kaku." Glenn sedikit berteriak.

Daryl tersenyum melihat kekasihnya yang sedang meneriaki dirinya. Ia melihat kekasihnya membuka semua pakaian dan menyelam ke dalam danau yang berada di dalam hutan.

"Hati-hati, jangan sampai kau tenggelam." Teriak Daryl mengejek.

"Cari tau sendiri apakah aku akan tenggelam atau kau takut untuk dengan air." Balas Glenn berteriak, sedikit menggoda kekasihnya mungkin bukan hal yang buruk.

Daryl segera menghampiri kekasihnya yang tersenyum ke arahnya dan membuka semua bajunya. Ia menceburkan dirinya ke dalam danau dan menghampiri kekasih mungilnya yang tertawa. Mereka berciuman, tidak peduli jika ada melihat jika mereka berciuman.

'Mungkin bercinta di dalam air tidak terlalu buruk.' Pikir Daryl pervert.

THE END

* * *

Mind to review ?

v

v

v


End file.
